


A Dangerous Exchange

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, Character Death, HP: EWE, Horror, Mild Language, Murder, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serial murders are sweeping London. Auror Hermione Granger is working hard on the case when she sees two familiar faces from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt: [#117](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/67791.html?thread=905935#t905935) Hermione attracts the attention of two vampires while trying to solve a murder for the Ministry.
> 
>  
> 
> A huge thanks to my alphas JenniferLupinBlack and SweetTale4U. Many thanks to my beta krazyredhead0317.

* * *

“Auror Granger, may I speak to you a moment?” asked The Minister of Magic himself. Hermione looked up from her paperwork as Kingsley peered down at her, a grim expression on his face. Her stomach twisted with anxiety. 

“Of course, Minister Shacklebolt,” Hermione said, standing up. Her robes swished around her ankles as she followed Kingsley to his office. Once inside, they each took a seat.

“Hermione, I must inquire about the case you’re currently working on.” Kingsley folded his hands on his desk, looking at her expectantly.

She frowned. “I’m sorry, Minister, but I’m having a difficult time with the case. To be honest, I’m beginning to suspect the work of vampires, but it’s been difficult to gather information, let alone proof.”

Kingsley frowned. “Hermione, it’s imperative that we find out who’s killing these young girls.”

“I know, Minister,” Hermione sighed, rubbing her eyes against the oncoming migraine. “I just need more time.”

“We don’t have more time, Hermione.” Kingsley shook his head. “If you cannot solve the murders, I will be forced to reassign the case to someone else.” 

“No!” Hermione protested, bolting upright. “I can do it, Kingsley. Please, I just need more time. You know I can do this.”

“Two days, Hermione. I cannot let anyone else be killed.” Kingsley sighed. “I hate to do this; you know I do, Hermione.”

Before Hermione could speak again, someone burst into the office. “Minister, there’s been another attack!” The messenger panted, trying to catch their breath before continuing, “Come quickly.”

Kingsley burst into action. “Auror Granger, grab your cloak.” 

“I’ll Apparate you both to the scene of the crime.” The messenger grabbed their hands and they Disapparated with a pop.

Opening her eyes, Hermione looked around. “Where are we?” she asked.

“Behind the shops in Knockturn Alley. The body is this way,” the man said quickly while leading them to the scene. 

As they approached, Hermione noticed Harry and Ron were already there. Various Healers were there as well, each trying to get a closer look at the body.

Hermione pushed forward through the crowd. The girl looked no older than twenty. As she bent to examine the body further, she took note that the victim, like the others, matched the killer’s modus operandi. The body was pale and if she ventured a guess, Hermione would say that she was devoid of blood as well. Bending down, she moved the girl’s blonde hair out of the way. Gently, Hermione tilted the girl’s head to the side.

“There!” Hermione spoke as Kingsley bent down next to her. She showed him the two very small puncture marks on the girl’s neck. “It is a vampire.”

“I retract my statement, Auror Granger,” Kingsley said, peering at the body. “Twenty four hours. If you cannot solve this case, you’re off it.”

Hermione sighed. “Yes, sir.” She bowed her head.

“I’m sorry, Hermione,” Kingsley whispered. He knew she was doing everything she could to figure this case out, but it wasn't enough. Hermione only nodded, not wanting to draw attention. Kingsley stood and left the scene.

Ron and Harry appeared beside her. Harry wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. “You know you can ask us for help,” Harry said. 

Ron nodded in agreement. “You know we’d be happy to help you. This deadline is tight, Hermione.”

“No,” Hermione replied, shaking her head. “I need to solve this on my own. This is the thirteenth murder. I need to solve this case before anyone else gets hurt.”

“Vampires are tricky business, though; I don’t want _you_ to get hurt.” Ron frowned.

“I won’t, I promise. I’ll solve this case.” She hugged each of them. “I’ll see you both later; I want to get this work done.”

Hermione turned, walking from the scene. She knew Harry and Ron would take care of the body. But where should she start?

* * *

A few hours later found Hermione sitting at her desk, a large array of papers scattered around her.

“This is hopeless,” she muttered, feeling dejected. Hermione let her papers fall to the desk. She was trying to piece together information between the victims. Was there something that linked all the girls together? She suspected there was, but nothing was adding up. Every case was the same. The victim would be drained of blood and it was always a young girl, but there were never any witnesses or clues. How in Merlin’s name was she supposed to find the killer or killers if she didn’t have any witnesses? 

She stood up, stretching her arms above her head. “I think I need some coffee.” Grabbing her coat, Hermione decided she would head to the café down the street. She needed the break.

As Hermione walked down the street, she felt a chill descend into the air. She wrapped her coat around herself tighter, peering over her shoulder. It felt like someone was following her.

Hermione walked down the street quietly, her mind thinking about the case. She’d forgotten to watch where she was going. 

Hermione walked right into someone's hard chest. “Sorry,” she mumbled, looking at the ground. Those dragonhide boots looked familiar; where had she seen them before? 

Glancing upwards, she let out a startled gasp as she peered into the face of Severus Snape.

“You’re dead!” she cried, stumbling backwards.

“Obviously not, Miss Granger,” he drawled, stepping towards her. “As I am obviously standing here before you, I am very much alive.”

Her instincts told her to step back, but the sweet sound of his voice made her stay in place. She trembled. His voice brought back memories of her childhood crush on him. That voice of his, sweet like honey, and those long, nimble fingers… she had often wondered what other talents his fingers had besides chopping potion ingredients. She flushed from her thoughts.

A third voice joined them, “Severus, who have you found?” 

Turning, Hermione saw Lucius Malfoy. He was dead too, wasn’t he? What was going on?

“Oh, I can practically see the wheels turning in your mind, Miss Granger,” Lucius said, an alluring smile appearing on his face. “Say what you’re thinking, please.”

“You were both declared dead a few years ago, but you’re obviously not. What’s going on?” she demanded to know.

“We’ve been traveling,” Lucius explained. “Seeing the world, tasting new things, you know, living on the edge as Muggles say.”

She looked at them warily. “But what are you doing in London?”

“We came to pay a visit to Severus’ favorite little witch,” Lucius said with chuckle.

She flushed at his words, her brown eyes flickering to Severus. He peered at her, his face expressionless but his eyes held a smoldering flame in them.

“I don’t understand,” she whispered.

Severus moved closer, his body mere inches from hers. “Miss Granger, word has traveled through our circle that you are hunting for a killer, specifically a vampire.”

Hermione looked up at him, surprised. “How would you know that?” It was odd to her that they would know something like that, only a few people knew she suspected vampires. Kingsley had decided until they found the actual killer, it was better not to say anything. They did not want to risk trouble in the vampire community. 

“Because, Miss Granger, we’re vampires ourselves,” Lucius revealed, smiling. She caught a glimpse of his elongated incisors. 

She tried to move away from them, but Severus’ arm wrapped its way around her waist, trapping her there. “We can be of help, Hermione,” he purred, his delicious voice sending chills down her spine. "We can help you."

“We know who did it,” Lucius said, brushing the hair from Hermione’s neck. She trembled, knowing she should be afraid, but she wasn’t. “We only want something in return.”

Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. Even though they were vampires, this information could help her solve the case. She would do it. “You’ll tell me who to look for if I give you something? What is it you want?”

Severus’ obsidian eyes locked onto hers. “You, Hermione. We both want you.”

Hermione felt her knees go weak at the revelation. “Me?” she squeaked.

Severus nodded. “You’re a beautiful woman, Miss Granger.”

“And you smell so enticing,” Lucius added. “Is that lavender and vanilla I smell?”

“Yes, it’s my lotion,” she whispered. “Um, well, I suppose that feels like a fair trade.” A part of her wanted to call Harry and Ron and tell them, but something stopped her. This could be her only moment to fulfil her teenage fantasy and she was going to take it.

“Why don’t we go back to your house? It would be a bit more private,” Lucius said, his grey eyes darting around.

“Of course,” Hermione replied. “This way.” She turned and led them to her flat. “So you’re both vampires? How did that happen?” she inquired.

“Lucius was turned during the war,” Severus explained. “He found me dying in the shack soon after the three of you left me there. He turned me and we’ve been traveling ever since.”

“It must be wonderful to see the world,” Hermione said wistfully. “I’ve always wanted to travel but can never find the time.”

“I recommend Peru, Miss Granger,” Severus stated. “The culture there is very rich.”

“Yes, it is,” Lucius agreed.

Hermione unlocked her door. “Well, here we are.” She stepped inside, looking over her shoulder when she realised they hadn’t followed her in.

“You must invite us in,” Lucius stated. Severus arched his brow, as if she should have known this information. His dark eyes met her brown ones.

“Oh, of course!” Hermione said as a mesmerised expression appeared on her face. “Lucius, Severus, I invite you both in.”

A smirk appeared on Severus’ face. “Thank you, Miss Granger.” The two of them stepped inside.

Hermione took a seat on the couch. “So, you know who’s been killing all these young girls?”

“Yes, we do,” Lucius stated, taking a seat next to her. Severus sat on the other side of her. “Poor girls, so young.”

Before Hermione could say anything else, Severus captured her lips in a searing kiss. He ravished her mouth while Lucius’ hands came around behind her, gently cupping her breasts. She let out a small squeak when his fingers brushed her hardened nipples.

Severus intensified the kiss even more while his hands came to rest on her hips. Lucius’ mouth rested near her ear, planting light kisses on the sensitive spot there.

The attention from the two of them was enough to drive Hermione mad. Soon she was wriggling between them, yearning for release.

Lucius, sensing her desires, pinched her nipples through the fabric of her shirt, just as Severus bit her lip.

She came with a shout, tumbling over the edge into a blissful oblivion. The two of them continued their motions, prolonging her orgasm.

Eventually, Hermione came down from her high. Her head rolled back against Lucius, who nuzzled her neck in a loving manner. 

“So, you want to know who’s been killing those girls?” he whispered, gently kissing her neck.

Hermione looked to Severus, who had pulled away slightly. His hands kept their position on her hip. She smiled at him, which he returned.

“You really want to know?” Lucius asked, his breath tickling her ear.

“Yes,” Hermione begged. “Please, stop teasing, Lucius.”

He chuckled, gently kissing her neck. “We are,” he whispered, planting another kiss at the base of her neck, letting Severus pull her closer.

Hermione froze in Severus's arms. “What?” she whispered.

“We’re the killers,” Severus repeated the statement, while Lucius slid up closer behind her, locking her in between the two men. “Such a trusting little Gryffindor.”

She began to thrash between the two of them, trying to escape. Oh, she should have called the boys!

Lucius tightened his grip on her hips. “Calm yourself, Miss Granger. I think you’ll enjoy this next part.” He smirked.

“No, please!” she cried, trying to get away.

“Scream, Hermione,” Severus growled, nuzzling her neck before sinking his fangs into her.

* * *

**Hermione Granger Found Dead!**

_Reporter Rita Skeeter has the scoop on the latest victim of a rash of serial murders that have been terrorizing our world. Auror Hermione Granger was found dead in her flat early this morning. Her body was drained of blood, as were the other victims. What had she found? Did Auror Granger get too close to the truth? What does the Minister have to say about this tragic loss? Turn to page 7 to read more._

Severus smirked reading the headline. "Not all fantasies have happy endings." He showed the paper to Lucius, who threw it into the trash. Together, they disappeared into the shadows.

 

(please return to [livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/80283.html) to comment or leave one in both places)


End file.
